User talk:Dser
WLB Hello, Dser. In 2015, you requested that an article be translated from French to English. I am going to start working on this, but what sections would like to be translated? --❧Cans48❦ (talk) 00:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, Cans48. For that particular request, I believe the La piastre Decaen article was the only section I was looking for. The text should be from pages 398 to 408 in the journal (if that link doesn't work try this one). :Regards, -- ::Is "Decaen" a proper noun, because it is not a French word. And I will put the translation at my wiki. --❧Cans48❦ (talk) 12:20, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::"Decaen" is a proper noun. It refers to , the Governor General of the Isle de France (now Mauritius) at the time the coin was made. I believe "piastre Decaen" would translate to something like "Decaen piastre" in English, but in your translation I would prefer it remain unchanged since it is a colloquial name. :) :::Regards, -- ::::I will be updating my translation here. --❧Cans48❦ (talk) 20:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.Rappy 18:25, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Content Hello Dser, I would like to ask your opinion on the pages I have been making (and there are much more to come). Are they good? Should something be added? All the images I am uploading are coming from my personal collection, by the way. :Hello. For some of your first articles, those are pretty good! The naming conventions for the articles are correct, and I like how you included the infoboxes and intro and body sections to your pages. :In the future though, I would recommend adding categories to new pages (even if they don't yet exist). For instance, on the Lithuanian .5 talonas banknote article, you could add Category:20th century banknotes, Category:Banknotes of Lithuania, and Category:Lithuanian talonas. I would also suggest not using in articles, just because it makes reading in the source editor a little more difficult. :With file uploads, I'd also suggest reading our image policy. :Overall though, nice job! Keep up the great work! :) :Cheers! -- Currency Proposition Dear Adam, It's been a long time since I last left a message here! I have a favour to ask, one which I think you'll be more than happy to help with. For the past few years I have been collecting coins and banknotes which feature amphibians and reptiles - it has only recently dawned on me how large the collection is! I'm currently putting a database together of all known coins that feature reptiles and amphibians which have been circulated around the world (including withdrawn coins) and I was wondering if you'd like to help. Regards, James May (talk) 17:02, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Steve. It has been a while! We'll need to catch up sometime soon. :Also, I would be happy to help you with this project. It should be interesting. :) -- Your coin list Hi Adam, Thank you for sharing your list of coins, I'll take a look through and ensure I haven't missed any - I'll also let you know if you missed any too. It's quite comprehensive so thank you for taking the time to put it together! Regards, Steve James May (talk) 18:06, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Bank Notes Hi Adam, I'm not sure if I mentioned in my last message but we are also looking at bank notes too, if you've got a similar list of those it would be greatly appreciated. We had the majority of your coins, just a few missing! So thank you very much for putting that list together! Things are coming along nicely now, I hope to start the analysis soon and then the write-up, I'll of course list you in the acknowledgements and let you know where and when it is published! Regards, James May (talk) 21:57, August 18, 2018 (UTC) RE: Bank Notes Hi Adam, I had a look earlier on today when I was cross-referencing everything between the spreadsheet we've so far put together and noticed the bank notes. Thanks for this, you're a star! If you're free to speak soon across chat or another instant messaging platform about all of this - please do let me know! Regards, James May (talk) 18:12, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: Hi Adam, :::: I'll take a look in a little bit, thank you for being such a help! I'll be sure to credit you in the paper when we finally get around to writing it! :::: Regards, :::: James May (talk) 21:20, August 25, 2018 (UTC)